Monster Romance
by FizzSummers
Summary: Marie and Kevin are secretly dating and Marie will do anything to keep him. When her sisters pose a threat she deals with them but soon she finds out that Kevin is still seeing Nazz behind her back. Now she has another to deal with.


**Monster Romance**

Marie stood behind the trailer and tapped her foot impatiently. Kevin should have been here by now. Did he not understand how hard it was for her to sneak out at night and not wake up her sisters? She was wearing a low cut top that showed off some cleavage although she didn't have much in that area, she also wore some very short jean shorts. This was the type of outfit Kevin loved. "Hurry up already" she whispered to herself angrily. Just as she was about to ball up her fists, Kevin swooped around the trailer.

"Sorry I was late babe, Dad had me fix the washing machine. It took forever" He explained but Marie didn't listen. She jumped into his arms and began planting kisses all over his face. "I missed you so freakin' much!" she exclaimed happily and kissed him even more. Kevin chuckled and returned her kisses. Their romance had to be in secret because her sisters would only try to flirt with him among other things and she didn't want anyone else touching him. He was hers! Also his friends in the cul-de-sac hated her and her sisters, so of course they couldn't tell them.

Kevin smirked and then kissed her full on the lips, placing his hand on her miniscule breast. "You're amazing Marie" he said as he pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Oh shush" she said modestly and kissed his lips.

There was a small knocking on the trailer window just above them. Marie quickly pulled away and looked up. It was May and Lee. Dammit! Marie thought, they would ruin everything. She looked to Kevin and saw that his eyes were wide, "Sorry baby but I gotta go" he said frantically and then ran.

Marie growled and walked around to the front of the trailer. She opened the door harshly and ran at her two sisters. _"Marie's got a boyfriend! Marie's got a boyfriend!" _They chanted as Marie kept lunging for them.

"Shut up!" she shouted, she then pounced on Lee bringing her to the ground.

"Get off me Marie!" Lee snapped. May just stopped and watch the two of them blinking innocently.

"No, I swear if you ruin this for me I'll kill you both" Marie said angrily, seizing Lee by the shirt to shake her.

"Come on Marie we were just playing" May said.

"Yeah Marie no one cares" Lee added.

Marie didn't believe them, they were always in her business. She couldn't trust a word they said. She paused for a moment to think of how to deal with them. Lee was more of a problem than May, who was more of a follower. Suddenly she smiled. "Hey May if you help me tie Lee up, I'll get you a boyfriend too"

May's eyes lit up, "Really? A real boyfriend?"

"Yes! A handsome one" Marie told her.

"What!? That ain't fair!" Lee hollered, trying to get away from the blue haired girl. It was useless since Marie had her in a death grip.

With a girlish giggle May went to get some rope, which wasn't hard to find considering all the junk they had in the trailer. She was able to find two lengths of rope. "Here ya go Marie" May said, holding out the rope to her sister.

"Tie it around her legs while I hold her down" Marie ordered. May nodded and walked to Lee's legs of course she kicked and trashed but May was determined. Soon she had rope around the girl's ankles tied in a tight knot.

"You ain't gonna get away with this!" Lee shouted.

"Oh yeah? Watch me!" Marie told her, "Now May let's get her arms tied" It was quite a challenge but eventually they had Lee's wrists tied together and she was helpless, her voice her only defense.

"We're gonna keep her in the closet for awhile so she don't mess with our boys" Marie explained, "Then we get some sleep...tomorrow's our day of romance!"

May nodded and the two of them picked up the bond Lee, who was shouting all sorts of insults at them but they just ignored it. They both felt relieved when they tossed Lee in the closet and slammed the door shut, her shouts became faint behind the door. "You did good May" Marie said, patting the blonde on the shoulder. "I'll fix us some drinks, go find something on TV" May beamed and did as she was told.

Marie went into the kitchen and filled two glasses with grape juice. The smaller glass was for May the other for her. As quietly as she could she opened the cabinet where Dad kept his sleeping pills. Since he was never around he wouldn't miss them. The hardest part was getting them mashed up without drawing suspicion from May. Fortunately May was lost in the TV and she was able to mash them into powder and pour it into the small glass.

"Here's your drink" Marie said as she walked into the TV room. May took the juice and without a thought began taking drink after drink. Marie smiled and watched, her blonde sister would soon find herself tied up as well.

XXX

Marie woke up very early in the morning. Her sisters wouldn't be awake yet, tied up or not. She was going to see Kevin and planned to be back in time to feed them breakfast. She put on her pink tube top and shorts and then left the trailer. Kevin probably wouldn't be awake yet but a couple of rocks at his window should wake him up, Marie thought with a smile or maybe she would just bang on the door his Dad was probably at work or something.

She walked into the cul-de-sac and saw that none of the kids were about. Which was probably for the best. Soon she approached Kevin's house where she stopped to fix her hair a bit. People often said she was the most attractive of the Kanker sisters and she believed this.

Marie was about to give the door a hard knock but then she stopped, she could hear voices on the other side. They were faint but she could tell it was more than one person. Why would Kevin have guests at his house this early? She frowned and scooted over to the front window, she peeked in from the corner to avoid being seen. Once she saw what was going on in there, rage filled her body. It was Kevin and Nazz, sitting on the couch in their pajamas and cuddling. Angry thoughts swirled in her mind, her vision going fuzzy with rage. He was a two-timer and she had actually trusted him. He had told her he was done with that bimbo Nazz!

She wanted to throw herself right through the window and kill the both of them, but instead she calmed herself so she could think. Marie still loved Kevin and she knew it and she still wanted to be with him more than anything. And she could still have him all she had to do was get rid of Nazz, she thought. Her expression turned very dark and she made her way to Nazz's house where she would wait.

XXX

Getting into Nazz's house was simple since she had left the door unlocked and luckily no one was home. Marie could easily guess which room belonged to Nazz just based on the decor. Underneath the bed was the hiding place she chose. Marie was not a patient person at all and waiting for Nazz was a painful experience, it took hours upon hours for the girl to return.

Marie's heart beat quickened when she heard the front door open. Nazz was home. Come on up here, Marie thought eagerly. Her body was shaking with adrenaline when she heard footsteps coming upstairs. From her hiding place she saw Nazz's feet come into the door and walk to the right side of the bed. She quickly scooted out from the left and jumped to her feet. "Surprise!" she shouted.

Nazz jumped and from the right side of the bed looked at Marie in shock, "What are you doing in my house?!"

"Stay away from my Kevin you little tramp!" Marie shot back.

"What? You and Kevin?" she said in disbelief a smirk forming on her lips, "Delusional much?"

Marie's face twisted in rage at Nazz's words, "I'll show you delusional!" she shouted and then threw herself over the bed and onto Nazz. The blonde screamed as she was slammed into the wall by Marie's body. "You're gonna regret messing with me sister" She wrapped her hand's around the terrified Nazz's neck, cutting off her screams. So much rage went into her hands as her grip tightened and Nazz struggled for air.

She didn't let go until Nazz's body went limp, she watched as the lifeless body fell to the floor. Marie couldn't believe she had lost control and actually killed the girl! A part of her was worried but most of her felt good about the deed, she felt Nazz deserved it. "Kevin what will you think" she said out loud. She shook the thought away and moved the body so she could push it under the bed, she wasn't sure what else to do with it.

Marie took a deep breath and made her way out of Nazz's house. She would make a visit to Kevin, she didn't care if anyone saw her going to his house. That sort of thing seemed pointless to worry about right now. She walked there with confidence.

Putting on a warm smile Marie knocked on Kevin's front door. It took him about two minutes to answer. "Hey" he said, surprised to see her. He took a small step out to see if anyone was around to see a Kanker at his door. "What are you doing here? We're supposed to meet at night" he whispered.

"But I have a present for you" Marie said sweetly.

"Oh then where is it?" Kevin said seeing that her hands were empty.

"Go check under Nazz's bed"

His expression was priceless.


End file.
